Kiseki Kazoku The Beginning
by Hikaru411418
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou pergi dari rumah sejauh lebih dari satu setengah kilo demi sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda mungil yang dia juluki 'Malaikat Biru' yang ditemuinya di komplek perumahan sepupunya. Akankah Akashi Seijuurou berhasil menggaet hati si 'Malaikat Biru' ? #AkaKuro #Monggo di baca
1. Chapter 1

Bagi anak-anak berusia 16 tahun yang baru masuk SMA, hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hari yang bersejarah atau bahkan sakral. Pas berangkat sekolah sungkem dulu sama orang tua, yang rumahnya dekat sekolah jalan kaki, yang jauh naik sepeda ontel atau angkot, atau mungkin nebeng mobil papah yang mau berangkat kerja.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah juga merupakan hari yang penting dan bersejarah bagi Akashi Seijuurou, putera tunggal keluarga konglomerat Akashi yang kekaya'annya awet sampek lebih tujuh turunan. Sebenarnya nggak sebegitunya juga, masalahnya tuan muda Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya harus sekolah jauh dari rumah, jauh banget lebih tepatnya.

Kediaman utama keluarga Akashi ada di Kyoto, dari zaman masih orok sampai kelas tiga SMP Seijuurou sekolahnya paling jauh satu setengah kilo dari rumah. Dan sekarang, entah hasutan dari mana, Seijuurou minta sekolah di SMA Teikou yang jelas-jelas ada di Tokyo, dari rumah jauh pakek banget.

Dan perminta'an Seijuurou itu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya keselek teh lavender.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

" **Kiseki Kazoku ~The Beginning~"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kiseki Kazoku by Arasu Eru**

 **~Saya Hanya meminjam karakternya~**

 **WARNING** **:** **OOC, Humor garing krenyes krenyes, bahasa gado-gado, typo, Shounen-Ai, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

.

.

Awan biru langit putih... Oh bukan, Langit bitu awan putih, kelopak sakura berguguran dan rontokannya menghiashi jalan setapak di sebuah komplek perumahan sehingga tampak seperti karpet merah muda. Di antara warna pink sakura yang mendominasi bisa kita lihat seorang anak lelaki bersurai semerah darah sedang berjalan santai dengan ransel di punggung dan koper merah berstiker piyo-piyo yang digeret bersamanya.

Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, di Tokyo, untuk pertama kalinya pergi dari rumah sejauh lebih dari satu setengah kilo sendirian, dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sepupunya yang akan menjadi rumahnya juga tiga tahun kedepan.

Setelah jungkir balik membujuk orang tuanya supaya di bolehkan sekolah di Tokyo, akhirnya Seijuurou mendapat restu dengan syarat wajib lapor tiap satu minggu di tiga bulan pertama dan harus berbekal gunting keramat yang sudah di mandraguna oleh Ibu-nya. Syarat lainnya adalah tinggal di rumah sepupunya. Kebetulan sepupunya juga sekolah di SMA Teikou, sudah kelas dua, rumahnya dekat dari sekolah, jalan kaki cuma 10 menit, dan kebetulan rumah sepupunya itu di jadikan kost-kostan, jadi di jamin bakal dapat banyak teman.

Seijuurou setuju saja dengan syarat-syarat di atas, yang penting bisa pergi dari rumah. Seijuurou sumpek di rumah, memang di manja sih, tapi Seijuurou juga pingin sesekali bebas main di luar. Masa' dari kecil keluar rumah paling jauh cuma satu setengah kilo ? itupun ke sekolah. Seijuurou mah apa atuh, cuma anak remaja yang mulai penasaran dengan dunia luar, ingin tahu rasanya pergi jauh dari rumah meskipun belum mampu cari uang jajan sendiri.

Jadilah karena alasan itu, Seijuurou sampai gelundungan jungkir balik memohon dan menjatuhkan sedikit harga diri-nya supaya di bolehkan sekolah di Tokyo, dan berhasil setelah Seijuurou pura-pura akan menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mengancam mogok bicara selama sebulan lebih satu minggu.

Dan disinilah Seijuurou sekarang, Tokyo ! Seijuurou mendadak merasa seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan di belikan gula-gula oleh orang tuanya.

Perjalan Seijuurou menuju rumah sepupunya aman-aman saja, meskipun tadi sempat di cegat pereman komplek, tapi justu tiga pereman berbadan besar itulah yang babak belur di rajam gunting sakti Seijuurou. Ingat, guntingnya sudah di guna-guna sama mamah.

Seijuurou terus berjalan santai sampai tiba-tiba dia menyenggol seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh.

"Ah ! Ma'af. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Seijuurou berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan pada sesorang yang terjatuh setelah bersenggolan dengannya.

Mata Seijuurou menangkap figur seorang pemuda dengan perawakan mungil dan surai sewarna langit musim semi. Pemuda mungil itu meraih tangan Seijuurou, kepalanya masih tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Satu hal yang Seijuurou yakini adalah pemuda mungil yang di bantunya berdiri ini memiliki kulit seputih porselain dan tangannya benar-benar halus dan mungil seperti perempuan.

"Uh.. Aku juga minta ma'af dan aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah membantuku berdiri."

Pemuda mungil itu berterimakasih pada Seijuurou, dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan paras manis yang sejak tadi tertutup bayang-bayang poni yang berjuntai halus di dahinya.

Bagaikan adegan klise di shoujo manga dimana si protagonis bertabrakan dengan seseorang kemudian jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Itu-lah yang terjadi pada Seijuurou sa'at ini, mungkin, Seijuurou sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin tapi yang pasti, dia di buat terpana oleh sepasang iris sewarna langit yang seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tidak berpaling. Sosok pemuda mungil di hadapan Seijuurou ini benar-benar seperti malaikat, atau seperti itulah Seijuurou menganggapnya.

"Ano... Kau baik-baik saja ? Tidak baik melamun di tengah jalan begini, nanti kesurupan hantu tiang listrik lho." Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tampak khawatir melihat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba seperti melamun meskipun sebenarnya ekspresinya benar-benar datar sedatar talenan.

Seijuurou menelan ludah. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ah.. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak melamun." _Aku hanya mengagumi keindahan-mu._ Niatnya Seijuurou ingin bilang begitu sekalian tapi dia tahu diri, belum juga kenal kok langsung menggombal. Bisa-bisa dia ditolak duluan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ma'af sudah merepotkan." Si Malaikat Biru –begitu julukan dari Seijuurou- sedikit membungkuk. Padahal menurut Seijuurou dia sama sekali tidak merepotkannya.

"Ah, sebentar ! Apa kau tahu di mana kediaman Nijimura ?" Sebenarnya Seijuurou tahu di mana kediaman Nijimura yang merupakan kediaman sepupunya itu, sudah hapal di luar kepala malah. Seijuurou Cuma modus, biar bisa agak lama'an menikmati keindahan si Malaikat Biru sekalian kenalan.

"Kediaman Nijimura ? Yang tempat kost itu kan ? Dari sini lurus lewat pertiga'an dua kali, setelah itu ada perempatan belok kanan, dari situ lurus saja, rumahnya mencolok kok, pagarnya di cat pelangi." Si Malaikat Biru yang tadi sudah akan pegi berhenti sejenak dan menjelaskan arah menuju kediaman Nijimura dengan senang hati, sampai memberi tahu warna pagarnya juga.

Seijuurou merasa agak aneh dengan pagar yang katanya di cat pelangi, seingatnya dulu di cat cokelat muda. Tapi Seijuurou bodo amat dan lebih memilih si Malaikat Biru daripada memikirkan warna cat pagar rumah sepupunya.

"Begitu... Terima kasih." Rasanya Seijuurou jadi grogi, jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta dan malu-malu berbicara dengan si puja'an hati. Setelah sesi malu-malu meong, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menanyakan nama si Malaikat Biru, tapi...

"Boleh aku tahu nam..." Si Malaikat Biru sudah menghilang tanpa jejak, sebenarnya tadi sudah pamitan, tapi Seijuurou malah nggak dengar.

"Hah... Sudahlah.."

Tidak... Seijuurou tidak menyerah, malah sekarang dia membuat catatan mental untuk mencari si Malaikat Biru dan berkenalan dengannya.

Jadi, Intinya...

Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, baru pindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolah, dan untuk pertama kalinya merasakn perasa'an aneh yang di sebut cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, sama orang yang di julukinya Malaikat Biru yang jelas-jelas si Malaikat itu sama-sama cowok sepertinya. Hari itu Seijuurou menyadari orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Tapi Seijuurou bodo amat, yang namanya Cinta itu kan Buta. Jadi mau cewek atau cowok, asal dia si Malaikat Biru, Seijuurou rapopo.

Maka... Dimulailah perjalan Seijuurou berjuang menaklukan hati seorang Malaikat Biru berwajah sedatar teflon dengan serangan kode-kode dan gombalan maut sampai jungkir balik gulung-gulung.

Demi mendapatkan cinta sang Malaikat Biru, Seijuurou rela melakukan apapun !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Pojok Author**

Doumo minna-san... Saya Author baru yang sedang mencoba peruntungan dengan mempublish cerita aneh ini di FFN... Salam kenal... ^v^

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama menghuni fandom KuroBasu sebagai silent reader (tapi kadang-kadang meninggalkan jejak) karena saya suka bingung kalau mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak review... :'v

Ide cerita ini udah ngendap di otak sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan baru kesampaian di ketik semalem gara-gara kena ArtBlock. Oh, dan ini baru prolog-nya.

Dikarenakan ini fanfic perdana saya (benar-benar perdana), jadi saya mohon ma'af sebesar-besarnya apabila ada banyak kesalahan ataupun keanehan di cerita ini, dan saya juga mohon saran atau apa-pun itu supaya di chapter selanjutnya bisa saya perbaiki apa-apa yang sekiranya salah.

Akhir kata, Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan membaca fanfic aneh ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Lurus, lewati pertigaan dua kali, sampai di perempatan belok kanan dan lurus lagi. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Nijimura dengan wajah tenang, padahal hatinya sedang dag dig dug tak karuan. Efek setelah melihat Malaikat Biru memang mengerikan.

"Pagar rumah di cat pelangi..." Akashi baru saja sampai di perempatan dan berbelok ke arah kanan sembari mencari rumah dengan pagar ber-cat pelangi.

Langkah terhenti saat dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing. Rambut hitam, poni pendek disisir ke samping, tangan memegang sebuah cangkir yang sepertinya berisi teh, dan di mulutnya masih tergigit setangkup roti panggang.

Bukan.. Bukan... Itu bukan siluet gadis remaja yang terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah sambil menghabiskan roti panggang sarapan-nya seperti yang sering ada di shoujo manga. Lagipula sekarang hari minggu. Itu sepupunya, namanya Nijimura Shuuzou, lebih tua setahun dari Akashi.

"Shuuzou-nii !" Akashi sedikit berlari menghampiri kakak sepupu-nya yang sedang berdiri ganteng sambil mengunyah roti.

"Woogh..! 'gulp' Seijuurou, kau sudah sampai rupanya. Tadi nggak nyasar kan ?" Pemuda ber-rambut hitam yang di panggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Shuuzou-nii' itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi.

"Aku tidak mungkin kesasar, dan ngomong-ngomong, itu apa yang kau bawa ?"

"He ? Teh ?" Nijimura menunjukkan secangkir teh yang sejak tadi di bawa-nya. "Mau ?"

"Bukan itu ! Yang itu loh." Akashi menunjuk sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang yang di seret oleh Nijimura.

"Oh.. Ini ya..." Nijimura dengan entengnya menyeret mahluk malang bersurai abu-abu yang tampangnya nyaris tak berbentuk itu.

"Sampah Hidup, mau ku buang"

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

" **Kiseki Kazoku ~The Beginning~"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kiseki Kazoku by Eru Arasu**

 **~Saya Hanya meminjam karakternya~**

 **WARNING** **:** **OOC, Humor garing krenyes krenyes, bahasa gado-gado, typo, Shounen-Ai, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Pair : AkaKuro, dan masih banyak lagi~~**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

* * *

 **Chapter.01 ~ Dia Juga Di Sini ?! Hidup Itu Indah**

Nijimura Shuuzou, 17 tahun, sepupu Akashi dari pihak Ibu.

Orangnya ganteng, tampangnya juga alim... Tampangnya saja sih...

Kenyataan-nya Nijimura adalah orang yang paling di takuti oleh Haizaki Shougo, salah satu penghuni rumah kostnya sekaligus adik kelasnya yang terkenal karena kelakuannya yang sudah seperti pereman pasar.

"Duduklah dulu Sei, kau sudah sarapan ? Mau teh ? Atau roti panggang ?" Atau mau aku ? gak.. gak ! Mohon abaikan yang barusan.

"Aku sudah sarapan, jadi teh saja." Akashi duduk manis sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Jujur saja, Akashi agak kaget dengan perubahan rumah Nijimura. Terakhir Akashi main ke sini itu tepat setelah dia lulus SD, ceritanya liburan. Dan saat itu bentuk rumah Nijimura masih normal. Ah bukan, sekarang juga normal, tapi halamannya tidak.

Pagar di cat pelangi, di halaman ada kolam ikan kecil, banyak pot bunga bertebaran di tiap sudut taman, kandang ayam kecil bercat biru muda, dan ada patung matryoshka di tata berjejer di tiap sisi pintu masuk. Oh, dan jangan lupakan eksistensi pohon terung yang ada di pojok kanan halaman yang sekelilingnya dipagari.

"Hoi Haizaki ! Bangun Kampret ! Bereskan kamarmu sekarang atau kau benar-benar akan kubuang ke pembuangan sampah !" Nijimura membawa nampan berisi teh sambil menendang Haizaki, mahluk malang bersurai kelabu yang tersungkur di tengah ruang tamu.

"Nijimura-san... Berhenti menendangku... Tolong..." Buang saja aku ke hatimu /Hush/. Haizaki tampak nelangsa di hajar oleh Senpainya.

Akashi sih, anteng-anteng saja melihat adegan KDKM (Kekerasan Pada Kouhai Maso) di depannya sambil menyesap teh dengan hikmad.

Haizaki akhirnya diusir keluar dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali oleh Nijimura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shuuzou-nii, penghuni rumah ini kemana semua ? Kok sepi..."

"Ah.. Hari ini minggu sih, jadi semuanya pergi main ke luar, ada yang ke super market juga sih, sebentar lagi juga pulang."

"Lalu yang tadi itu ? orang rumah kan ?" Akashi meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong di meja. /Akashi haus banget ya ?/

"Yah.. Yang tadi itu Haizaki Shougo, sudah tinggal di sini sejak pertama rumah ini di jadikan rumah kost. Dia juga sekolah di SMA Teiko, kelas satu. Sebenarnya semua penghuni di sini anak Teiko semua sih." Nijimura membuka sebungkus kerupuk beras sembari menjelaskan.

"Hm.." Dan Akashi hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

Suasana mendadak sepi, hanya ada suara kunyahan Nijimura yang sedang ngemil kerupuk beras.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka dengan kerasnya dan menampakkan sosok remaja bersurai kuning /nggak ngambang/ dan seorang remaja lagi yang bersurai navy blue dan berkulit daki- /OHOK...! Ampun Aomine !/ berkulit eksotis.

"TADAIMAAAAAAA ~~~~~" Si surai kuning berteriak begitu keras dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Berisik Kise, pelankan sedikit volum suaramu kenapa.. ?" Si surai navy blue tampak jengah dengan kelakuan teman kuningnya itu.

"Yo, Aomine, Kise, sudah selesai belanja ? Nggak ada yang kurang kan ?"

Si surai kuning –sebut saja Kise- menyerahkan kresek berisi belanjaan kepada Nijimura.

"Nggak ada-ssu. Semuanya komplit ! Tapi tadi Aominecchi beli majalah porno-ssu !"

"WOI KISE !"

Dan benar saja, saat dibuka ada seonggok majalah porno di dalam kresek.

PLAAAKKKK !

Dan detik berikutnya majalah nista itu sukses menimpuk wajah si surai navy –sebut saja Aomine-

"EHEM" suara dehaman menginterupsi kegiatan Nijimura, Kise dan Aomine yang mencak-mencak karena ditimpuk majalah porno.

"Walah hampir lupa ! Kise, Aomine, ini sepupuku yang kuceritakan kemarin, Akashi Seijuurou." Nijimura menepuk jidat karena nyaris melupakan eksistensi adik sepupunya gara-gara majalah nista Aomine.

"WOAH ! Jadi ini Akashicchi yang katanya akan tinggal disini ? Wahaa~~~ Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu~~~ ! Semoga kita bisa akrab ya-ssu~~~!" Kise tampak antusias, atau mungkin agak hyper.

"A.. Akashi Seijuurou desu, yoroshiku..." Akashi jadi kaku berhadapan dengan Kise yang tampak amat sangat bersemangat, sampai ada sparkle di sekeliling Kise.

"Yoroshikuuuuu~~~ Oh iya, Akashicchi nanti juga sekolah di SMA Teiko kan ? Aku juga loh-ssu~~ Aku di kelas 1B-ssu ! Wah~~ Kira-kira nanti bakal sekelas nggak ya~~ OH ! Ngomong-ngomong nanti Akashicchi mau ikut klub apa ? Bagaimana kalau Klub Basket ? Seru loooh~~! Nijimura-senpai, Aominecchi dan teman-teman yang lain juga ikut Klub Basket ! Ramai banget-ssu ! Eh, eh, Akashicchi sudah punya pacar belum ? Punya adik ? Atau Kakak ? OH IYAA~~ Akashicchi pernah baca majalah fashion Zunon Boy ? Aku model di majalah itu loooh~~~ Aku sudah jadi model sejak masih kecil, gara-gara kakak perempuanku sih~~~ Kalau akashicchi mau minta tanda tangan pasti kuberi kok~~ Nggak usah malu-malu~~ Nanti kuberi tanda tangan speci- BUGH.. !"

Ocehan bak kereta express Kise terhenti karena sebuah bantal mendarat mulus tepat di wajahnya. Dan pelaku pelemparannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki.

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT-SSUUU !" Kise histeris, nangis bombay.

Aomine malah korek-korek kuping dengan tampang sok polos /yang malah kelihatan sengak/. Pura-ura nggak tahu. Kise-pun pundung di pojokan.

"Yo ! Aku Aomine Daiki, kelas 1E SMA teiko. Yang bisa mengalahku hanyalah aku sendiri. Yoroshiku na..." Aomine memperkenalkan diri dengan se'enaknya.

Akashi merasa sikap Aomine itu menyebalkan, apa-apaan itu tadi ? 'Yang bisa mengalahku hanyalah aku sendiri'? Beh! Sombong.

"Hitam.. Dekil.. Mesum... Muka Jones..." Akashi dengan muka –sok- innosennya mengejek Aomine.

JLEBB !

Sakit, sakit banget... Apalagi bagian Muka Jones, karena Aomine memang Jones. Jones yang nggak bisa move on... Jones yang nggak di notis sama cem-ceman... NGENES MAKSIMAL !

"Pffft..." Kise menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

Tampaknya Aomine dan Akashi tak akan bisa jadi teman dekat.

SREEEK

"Tadaima. Ada apa ini-nodayo ?" Tiba-tiba seorang bersurai hijau berkacamata masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ooh.. Midorimacchi ! Lihat-lihat ! Sepupu Nijimura-senpai sudah datang loh ! Perkenalkan dirimu gih !"

"Jangan memerintahku Kise." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu –sebut saja Midorima- menaikkan kacamatanya. Matanya menangkap sosok asing bersurai merah yang dudk berhadap-hadapan dengan Nijimura.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou nanodayo, Yoroshiku." Singkat, padat, jelas.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Yoroshiku."

.

.

Krik

"SHIN-CHAAAANN ! KAMVRET BANTUIN KEK ! BERAT WOOIIIII !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan nelangsa yang menggelegar dari pintu depan.

"Kau yang kalah janken nanodayo, jadi kau yang bawa, Takao." Midorima yang namanya tadi ikut diteriakkan hanya merespon seadanya, tetap stay cool.

"Err... Barusan itu kenapa ?" Akashi sweatdrop mendengar teriakan nelangsa barusan.

"Jangan dipikirkan nanodayo."

"Ebuset gak di bantuin beneran !" Takao Kazunari -orang yang tadi berteriak nelangsa- berusaha membawa patung Tanuki seberat 25 kilo, sambil menyumpahi Midorima.

.

.

"Namaku Takao Kazunari... ! Yoroshiku na~~" Takao memperkenalkan diri kepada Akashi setelah melalui masa-masa berat bersama patung Tanuki. /Beneran berat/

"Ah.. Yoroshiku.. Ngomong-ngomong, patung itu untuk apa ?" Akashi tampak penasaran dengan patung yang tadi susah payah di bawa Takao.

"Lucky Item-ku hari ini nanodayo." Yang di tanya siapa, yang jawab siapa.

'Lucky Item ?' Akashi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Midorima. 'Buat apa ?'.

Mereka ber... eh.. enam, mulai berbincang-bincang. Dan tampaknya tak sulit bagi Akashi untuk beradaptasi dengan orang-orang yang baru di kenalnya itu. Mereka semua asyik berbincang sampai Aomine bertanya

"Nah.. Tetsu kemana ? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan."

Nijimura sebagai satu-satunya penghuni rumah yang tidak kemana-mana sejak pagi pun menjawab.

"Tadi dia peri keluar, mau ke toko buku katanya."

"Kalau Shougo-kun ? Tadi dia dirumah kan ?" Ganti Kise yang kepo.

"Haizaki kusuruh membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah."

"Tetsu ? Siapa itu ?" Kepo itu menular.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dia juga tinggal di sini. Tadi dia pergi keluar sebelum kau datang Sei."

"Akashicchi pasti suka deh sama Kurokocchi ! Soalnya Kurokocchi itu baik, kalem, imut dan lucu-ssu~~~. Dia juga teman baikku-ssu~~." Kise tampak antusias dengan pembicaraan 'siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Heh ! Apanya yang teman dekat ! Kau itu seperti hama buat Tetsu tahu !" Aomine tiba-tiba nyolot. Tampaknya tak terima Kise menyebut Kuroko sebagai teman baiknya.

"Halah ! Kau sendiri juga seperti kain lap bekas buat Kuroko kan ? Dasar mantan."

"Takao benar nanodayo. Kau bahkan tak bisa move on setelah putus dan sekarang malah nggak di notis sama cem-ceman. Kasihan."

Duo Midorima dan Takao malah membully Aomine. Meskipun sebenarnya apa yang mereka katakan itu fakta sih.

"Kau itu seperti sudah lupa kalau pernah mencampakkan Tetsuya dan membuatnya menangis. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau masih belum ku maafkan lho." Oke, bahkan Nijimura juga ikut-ikutan.

"Benar-suu ! Aomine bego banget deh ! Padahal dapat pacar seimut dan sebaik Kurokocchi, tapi malah putus ! Mengecewakan-ssu !"

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK

Kokoro Aomine remuk seketika. "Kenapa kalian semua malah membullykuu ?!" #AomineRapopo

Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan Nijimura, Kise, Midorima, dan Takao yang sekarang asyik membully Aomine yang sudah mulai memutih.

'Jadi, Kuroko itu mantannya Aomine ? Berarti humu dong ? Kuroko laki-laki kan ? Syukurlah.. Setidaknya ada humu lain selain aku. /heh/ Orangnya seperti apa ya ? Kelihatannya dia dekat dengan Shuuzou-nii.'

Akashi malah membatin bahagia karena merasa akan mendapat teman sesama humu yang kelak bisa diajak curhat. Aomine gimana ? Kan humu juga ? Bodo. Akashi terlanjur ilfil dengan eksistensi Aomine.

Akashi mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sampai suara pintu di geser mengusik pendengaran orang-orang di ruang tamu itu.

Detik berikutnya bola mata Akashi membulat sempurna. 'Bohong..'

"Hoh ! Tetsuya... Sudah pulang ternyata." Nijimura yang pertama menyambut kedatangan sesorang pemuda yang membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Hai.. Tadaima.." Suara lembut meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Yo ! Tetsu !" Aominepun ikut menyapa.

"Aomine-kun kenapa ? Berantakan begitu." Ekspresinya tampak datar tapi terselip nada penasaran di kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Kurokocchiii~~~~" Kise menerjang hendak memeluk tubuh mungil si pemuda tapi malah jatuh tersungkur karena yang akan dipeluk sudah menghindar duluan. "Hidoi-ssu~~~"

'Tunggu, tunggu ! Tetsuya ? Tetsu ? Kurokocchi ? Jangan bilang...'

"Ng ?" merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Akashi. Surai baby bluenya bergoyang pelan.

Akashi hanya diam, terlalu bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

Suara itu.. Ekspresi datar itu... Tubuh mungil itu... Surai biru itu...

Tidak salah lagi ! Akashi tidak mungkin salah ! Dia.. dia...

"Lho ? Orang yang tadi..."

Malaikat Biru yang tadi di temuinya ! Yang seenaknya mencuri hatinya !

"Ah.. Dia sepupuku yang kemarin kuceritakan, Akashi Seijuurou. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di dini bersama kita. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian saling kenal ?" Nijimura memberi penjelasan singkat pada pemuda mungil itu dan agak penasaran karena mereka terlihat seperti sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Sou... Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya di jalan."

Pemuda mungil itu mendudukkan diri di depan Akashi. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku ne, Akashi-kun."

Kata orang Jodoh itu nggak kemana. Dan hari ini Akashi Seijuurou mulai meyakini kalau pemuda manis yang dia juluki Malaikat Biru itu jodohnya. Bertemu karena kecelakaan kecil, kemudian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tak lama kemudian bertemu lagi di rumah sepupunya.

Klise. Tapi cukup membuat Akashi merasa begitu bahagia mengetahui Malaikat Birunya yang ternyata adalah mantan Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya, tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya.

Akashi mendapat firasat kalau masa SMAnya akan menjadi masa-masa paling indah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Woooooggghhh... Berapa lama saya menelantarkan fanfic ini~~~~~ T0T

16 hari yah ? /hitung kalender/ Ma'afkan sayaaaa~~~ Sumimaseeeen~~~ /bungkuk/

Yah... Krisis kuota internet itu mengerikan. 2 mingguan cuma punya modal bonusan, padahal ini chapter dua udah selesai tepat seminggu setelah saya post chapter 1nya... /ngenes/

Ah... sebentar... Sebenarnya ini baru chapter satu karena yg sebelumnya itu baru prolog. :'v

Terimakasih buat para reader yang udah fav follow dan review... /ketcupsatusatu/

Semoga chapter 2 ini nggak membosankan.. ^^ Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, saya kepengen buat versi doujinnya fanfic gaje ini mumpung udah nggak artblock... Tapi masih bimbang.. Bikin gak ya... :'v /halah/

Yahsudahlah, dibawah ini balesan buat yang udah review~~~~

 **Rive Eve Akashi** : Ahaha XD Ini chapter 2 sudah update~~ Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca ff gaje saya~~ :'v

 **qqyo** : Wah... Terimakasih sarannya ^^ semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik dari yg sebelumnya~~ ^^ Terimakasih reviewnya~~

 **ichi Ten-ku** : Haha... Mamah Shiori kan hebat ! :v Satu setengah kilo itu pergi sendiri lho... kalo sama orang tua ya udah sampek kemana-mana :v Iya~~ Saya kadang suka bikin fan'art atau komik kalo lagi senggang ^^

Yak ! Review yang lain dibalas lewat pm ya~~~ Chapter selanjutnya Insayaalloh diupdate minggu depan /tapisesempatnya:v/

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~~ ^^


End file.
